


Reconforte en el asiento trasero

by Dogo



Series: Backseat comfort: hurty Tony (traducción) [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Peter Parker protector, Tony Stark necesita un abrazo, Tony Stark tiene corazon, Tony enfermo, enfermedad, jaquecas/migrañas, vomito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogo/pseuds/Dogo
Summary: Una relación empieza en el asiento trasero del coche del señor Tony Stark. Los viajes son incómodos, entonces íntimos, y después llenos de cariño.(Básicamente, Tony sufre una migraña y Peter le cuida tiernamente de él. Mayormente hurt/comfort)“¿Vas a vomitar otra vez?” Tony asintió débilmente, moviéndose incómodo.“Bien, está bien.” Peter trató de no hacer preguntas innecesarias cuando Tony estaba tan con tanto dolor. Quería ser una presencia sólida y segura, de la misma manera que Tony lo había sido la última vez que habían estado en el coche con su cabeza sobre el regazo de Tony.TRADUCCIÓN DE BACKSEAT COMFORT de @justtopostmyfic





	1. Tres viajes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Backseat Comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933539) by [justtopostmyfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtopostmyfic/pseuds/justtopostmyfic). 



La primera vez que Tony estuvo en el coche del señor Stark él era como un fan abrumado. Demasiadas preguntas, demasiado rápidas. El señor Stark estaba un poco exasperado, sus respuestas eran vagas e insolentes. 

Se tocaron por dos segundos enteros, aunque el señor Stark insistió que solo estaba abriéndole la puerta a Peter. Secretamente, Peter aceptaría cualquier tipo de afecto del señor Stark. No sabía si el señor Stark tenía ninguna intención detrás de ese gesto cortés.

La segunda vez que Peter estaba sobre el cuero frío del asiento trasero del señor Stark el estado de ánimo era sombrío y hablaron mucho menos. Incluso la espalda de Happy parecía tensa y cuadrada.

El señor Stark debía estar reviviendo las atrocidades del día, de la misma manera que lo estaba haciendo Peter. Todos los chillos de los ciudadanos creando el sonido del miedo colectivo, tantas vidas casi perdidas ese día. 

Peter arriesgó una mirada sobre el asiento para ver el gesto tenso en la mandíbula del señor Stark y la mirada distante en sus ojos. Apartó la mirada rápidamente y se quedó mirando hacia abajo a sus propias manos.

Un poco después, Peter sintió como el señor Stark tiraba de su muñeca.

La siguiente cosa de la que fue consciente fue de su cabeza en el regazo de Tony.

 

Era un momento de claridad en la vida de Peter que recordaba bien, el momento en que empezó a pensar en Iron Man como Tony. Peter contemplaba de cerca las rayas de la pernera de Tony, el olor de Burberry o alguna colonia elegante entremezclado con el olor del sudor y la adrenalina.

El suave ronroneo del motor, los leves temblores de la mano de Tony en su hombro hacían eco con el palpitante corazón de Peter tras el duro día. Por extraño que parezca, los temblores de la mano de Tony también marcaron la tranquilidad que Peter sintió durante el resto del viaje.

“No seas demasiado duro contigo mismo, chaval.” Le dijo Tony cuando Peter salió del coche. Peter se las apañó para saludar levemente mientras cerraba la puerta.

La tercera vez fue el viaje más infernal para Tony de los que Peter había estado. 

“Happy, apaga la música.” Murmuró bajito Tony. Peter no había notado la suave música de ascensor hasta que estuvo ausente.

El brazo de Tony se curvó ligeramente sobre su estómago, su otra mano agarraba su cabeza contra la ventana, escudándose los ojos.

Tony no podía tener un aspecto más diferente que la primera vez, y le impactó a Peter lo no estilo-Stark que era su comportamiento. Parecía encorvado y pequeño, toda la deslumbrante arrogancia reemplazada por una vulnerabilidad poco familiar.

En el nuevo silencio Peter podía escuchar a Tony quejarse cada vez que Happy frenaba en intermitente tráfico de Nueva York.

“¿Algo va mal?” Preguntó Peter. “Migraña.” Susurró Tony a través de sus dientes apretados, unos pocos segundos después.

Se sentaron en silencio, Peter deseando poder ayudar pero quedándose callado, era probablemente lo mejor que podía hacer por Tony por el momento.

Aún no habían salido del tráfico de Manhattan cuando Tony empezó a agitarse más. Se quitó la chaqueta, tropezando con sus manos un par de veces. La mano que estaba tapando sus ojos ahora estaba apretada contra su boca, sus ojos ansiosos a través del cristal templado.

Peter pudo escuchar gemidos aumentar entre las respiraciones lentas y desiguales de Tony. En ese momento, Peter supo exactamente lo que Tony estaba sintiendo: toda su energía estaba siendo invertida en tratar de no vomitar.

“Necesito… déjame salir, Happy” Dijo Tony con urgencia.

Happy frenó bruscamente y se escucharon pitidos enfurecidos tras ellos. Peter tuvo una milésima de segundo para decidir si seguía a Tony fuera del coche, porque Happy no podía dejar el coche quieto en mitad de la carretera.

Peter supo que había tomado la decisión Cuando Tony fue asaltado por el brillo de las farolas; estaba casi doblado sobre sí mismo, con las manos apoyadas sobre el coche para mantener el equilibrio.

Era por la noche, y los conductores enfadados tras ellos no sabía ni les importaba que era el billonario Tony Stark. Peter cerró la puerta y se llevó a Tony fuera de la carreta para que Happy pudiera dar la vuelta a la manzana y los incesantes pitidos pudieran parar. Tenía la mayor parte del peso de Ton sobre sus hombros mientras le guiaba al callejón más cercano.

En cuanto cruzaron la esquina del callejón, Tony se agachó, con una mano apoyada contra la sucia pared de ladrillos y la otra agarrada a su estómago. Los ojos de Tony estaban fuertemente cerrados por el dolor, su cara estaba de un gris pálido enfermizo.

Tony estaba quejándose constantemente ahora, como si ya no estuviera tratando de ocultarlo. Ambos sabían lo que estaba por venir. Peter deseó que el olor de la basura apresurara a Tony a salir de su incómoda desgracia, pero ese no fue el caso.

Se quedaron así por un rato, Peter tambíen agachado junto a Tony, su palma sobre la parte alta de la espalda de Tony frotándole en círculos lentos. Peter escogió posicionarse hacia fuera para darle a Tony un poco de intimidad y para obstruir la vista del hombre enfermo a cualquier transeúnte que pasara por allí.

Era un barrio seguro incluso de noche, y su sentido arácnido le alertaría si cualquier cosa no deseada entraba en el callejón.

Tony empezó a tener arcadas y a toser. Peter siguió frotando su espalda en pequeños círculos y sujetando el brazo de Tony. “Estoy aquí para ti Tony”. era todo lo que le susurraba.

Tony se arqueó en respuesta, su espalda convulsionaba. La primera oleada fue no productiva pero aún así sonó dolorosa. En la segunda y las consecuentes oleadas, Tony vomitó un desastre marrón que de desparramó sin ceremonia en el suelo entre sollozos ahogados.

Peter trató de no mirar el charco fresco junto a los zapatos de Tony, no quería pensar que esa la pinta que tenía su propia comida a medio digerir, ya que ambos había cenado lo mismo. En su lugar siguió frotando la espalda de Tony, apretando ocasionalmente sus hombros tensos.

Los ojos de Tony volvían a estar apretados, con su cabeza inclinada. Si tuviera los ojos abiertos, estaría mirando directamente a su vómito. 

“¿Vas a vomitar otra vez?” Tony asintió débilmente, moviéndose incómodo.

“Bien, está bien.” Peter trató de no hacer preguntas innecesarias cuando Tony estaba tan con tanto dolor. Quería ser una presencia sólida y segura, de la misma manera que Tony lo había sido la última vez que habían estado en el coche con su cabeza sobre el regazo de Tony.

De espaldas a la carretera, Peter no había visto que Happy había dado dos vueltas. La segunda vez pasó igualmente, aunque Tony tenía menos que vomitar. Tony levantó su cabeza, su nuez se movía mientras trataba de tragar compulsivamente con su garganta abierta. Finalmente, Tony se rindió a sus náuseas, su pecho y hombros se tensaron cuando vomitó otra vez.

El desastre junto a los pies de Tony se hizo más grande. A peter ya no le importaba, estaba mirando la cara blanca como la tiza de Tony con preocupación. Tony se limpió la boca con el dorso de su mano y trató de incorporarse lentamente.

Peter ayudó a Tony a llegar a la calle principal, tendrían que esperar a que Happy pasara otra vez. El enfermo se encogía ante las brillantes luces de la calle, y Peter trató de hacer lo que pudo para mantener a Tony cómodo. 

Posicionó a Tony de espaldas al tráfico (por suerte era una calle de sentido único), para que las luces de los coches que pasaban no pudieran pinchar la cabeza de Tony. Además, ayudaba a que Tony tuviera más privacidad y evitaba que fuera reconocido. Si cualquiera dentro de los coches les prestaba atención, lo único que verían sería la nuca de Tony. 

Tony tenía la cabeza apoyada contra el edificio de ladrillo, tratando de bloquear la luz. Peter dudó por un momento, pero entonces se puso delante de Tony.

“Ven aquí.” Susurró en tono bajito, guió la cabeza de Tony sobre sus hombros. 

Tony era más alto que Peter, pero funcionó. Tony dejó ir un pequeño suspiro de alivio al tener su cabeza contra la oscuridad del hombro de Peter.

“¿La migraña sigue fuerte?” Peter esperaba que vomitar hubiera aliviado la presión en la cabeza de Tony, aunque solo fuera un poco. Tony se quedó quieto, entonces afirmó lentamente, como reacio a admitirlo.

Peter levantó su mano para masajear la nuca de Tony un poco. No le estaba abrazando, aquello ya era lo suficientemente incómodo en público y el estómago de Tony aún estaba delicado.

Peter no podía ver mucho más allá del hombro de Tony, por mucho que intentara echar un ojo para buscar a Happy. Tony empezaba a temblar por el aire de la noche y Peter deseó que Happy…

“¡Peter!” Peter apartó su cabeza del pecho de Tony. Happy le estaba llamando desde la ventanilla bajada.

Peter transportó un aturdido Tony al coche tan rápido como pudo. Abrió y cerró la puerta para él. Entonces saltó al otro lado antes de que los coches empezaran a pitar demasiado.

Parecía que no era la primera vez que aquello pasaba en la guardia de Happy. La chaqueta de Tony había sido retirada del asiento trasero. Happy había dejado dos botes de agua fría, una caja de pañuelos y una cubitera vacía. 

Peter tuvo la sospecha de que la cubitera no permanecería vacía por el resto del viaje.  
Tony apoyó su cabeza sobre el cabecero del asiento, tratando de respirar regularmente. Había estado tendido en silencio hasta que Happy frenó en el tercera luz de stop seguida.

“Nooo…” Gruñó mientras se encorvaba, su cabeza reposaba en sus manos. Tiró de la cubitera colocándola entre sus pies mientras se lanzaba hacia delante posicionando su cabeza encima. Peter se deslizó al asiento de en medio, volvió a poner sus manos sobre la espalda y el brazo de Tony para darle apoyo.

“Estaremos fuera de la ciudad pronto.” Era poco consuelo para el angustiado Tony. 

Tony se quedó sentado así por un rato, gimiendo de dolor cada vez que el coche zarandeaba su cabeza. Finalmente empezó a tener arcadas y a vomitar, echando solo un chorro fino al cubo.

Peter le suministró pañuelos y un bote de agua abierto tras cada doloroso ataque. De todas maneras, Tony parecía que le gustaba la mano de Peter en su espalda, así que la mantuvo ahí.

Ahora que estaban en la seguridad del coche, Peter podía bajar la guardia de su sentido arácnido. Cada farola que pasaban arrojaban una luz sobre la cara de Tony con un ritmo constante.

En las mortecinas luces Peter podía ver las líneas iluminadas en la cara de Tony al estar sujetándolo tan cerca. Alrededor de sus ojos, bajo sus mejillas y junto a su boca. Tony era mayor… mucho más mayor de lo que lo era él. Peter aún tenía acné más días de los que no.  
La cara de Tony se apretó con dolor de nuevo, acentuando sus líneas. Sin el traje, Iron Man era tan humano y vulnerable. El corazón de Peter dolió con una ternura que pensaba que solo su tía May era capaz de sentir.

Quería cuidar de Tony tanto tiempo como Tony le dejase. Y hacer otras cosas junto a Tony también, cosas de las que tía May nunca debería saber los detalles.

Toda posible erección se marchitó en cuanto Tony empezó a toser de nuevo. Se arqueó inclinado hacia delante, como un gato con una bola de pelo. Unas babas de bilis amarilla se escaparon de los labios de Tony. Peter hizo una mueca de compasión, no por primera vez aquella noche.

Bajo su palma, podía sentir como Tony luchaba por echar más para paliar la migraña que aún le atormentaba pero ya no tenía nada para echar.

Cuando Tony paró, Peter pacientemente le ofreció pañuelos, agua, enjuague y repetir. Tony por fin era capaz de levantar su cabeza, se giró para mirar a Peter.

Su cara estaba tensa y cansada, claramente por estar enfermo, aunque sus facciones se mantenían expresivas, sus ojos marrones estaban nublados con el dolor pero curioso.

Se sentía como si Tony estuviera viéndole realmente por primera vez, atravesándole con una expresión indescifrable. Peter de repente se preocupó porque Tony fuera a echarle, hacerle coger el metro por el resto del viaje para que no pudiera verle así más. 

Peter realmente no quería dejar a Tony en este estado, así que dijo bruscamente, “Yo… déjame quedarme y ayudar. ¿puedo ir a casa contigo Tony? Solo quiero ayudar a Happy a meterte en la casa. Seguramente quieras estar solo y no… Será mejor si no tomamos un desvío hacia mi casa primero, entonces podrás…” Estaba divagando de nuevo, como la primera vez.

“Vale, gracias Peter.” Dijo Tony con tono raspado, tenía la garganta tosa por todos sus ataques de vómito. 

Tony por fin se sintió lo bastante bien como para inclinarse sobre su asiento, dejando el brazo de Peter atrapado tras su cuello. Miró a la cara preocupada de Peter, le sonrió débilmente, y entonces cerró los ojos del agotamiento. 

Se sentaron así por el resto del viaje hasta la casa de Tony: Tony agarrando su estómago, y Peter agarrando a Tony.


	2. Epílogo: La revelacion de Tony

Todo el mundo quería estar a su alrededor, mayormente por su dinero, poder y vastos recursos. 

Tony podía contar con una mano el número de personas que habían estado con él cuando había estado enfermo: Rhodey, Happy, Pepper, Bruce. Su pecho se contrajo al pensar en Bruce, y lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos cerrados que no estaban causadas por su palpitante cabeza. Mejor no pensar en Bruce ahora.

Su padre odiaba verle sollozar, e incluso su madre le dejaba con un cubo en la bañera, abandonándole a su suerte y llamando al personal de limpieza cuando había acabado. Si Jarvis estaba de servicio, él sería el único que estaría sentado a su lado. Eso también le dolía recordarlo, pero un poco menos.

La implacable mente de Tony llenó su mente de numerosos encuentros en los que su resaca le había golpeado temprano y sus rollos de una noche habían huído de la habitación de hotel con disgusto, parándose únicamente a recoger sus sujetadores o calzoncillos, recogiendo el resto de su ropa desperdigada. Se estremeció ante eso recuerdos.

Y ahí estaba Peter. ¿Le funcionaba siquiera el sentido del olfato a ese niño? Porque Tony podía olerse el vómito sobre sí mismo, y definitivamente le gustaría alejarse de sí mismo si pudiera. Aún así Peter seguía sosteniéndole y reconfortándole, amortiguando su sensibilizado cuerpo contra los baches y giros de la carretera.

Su migraña le había golpeado mucho peor si Peter no hubiera estado ahí.

La mano de Peter en su espalda calmaba parcialmente la tensión de su migraña, tanto como podía hacerlo un simple contacto. Le guió para que pudiera saber el camino, sin tener que darle la cara.

Pete le ayudo a salvar algo de su dignidad, y teniéndole cerca hizo que Tony sintiera que no estaba solo en su sufrimiento.

Tony no admitiría esto a nadie, pero le gustaba que se hicieran cargo de él cuando estaba enfermo. En parte por su estéril infancia, y en parte porque no era siempre lo suficientemente fuerte como para interpretar a la pin-up superheroe de megacorporativa. 

Tampoco se se lo admitiría nunca a sí mismo en instrospectiva.

Las pocas personas que le había visto enfermo seguramente adivinaron que a Tony le gustaba el reconforte, y había tomado su gratitud silenciosa. No muchos se habrían mantenido a su alrededor tras verle tan debilitado y asqueroso, Peter era solo la sexta persona en toda la vida de Tony.

Peter incluso se había ofrecido a ir a casa con él, lo que posiblemente era una buena idea porque Tony sabía que sería un peso muerto a través de la puerta y todo el camino hasta su cama. 

como si no estuviera ya teniendo una chispa de interés por el chico por su desenfrenado modo de maravillarse, su virtuosidad, su enérgico sentido del humor, y lo malditamente bien que le quedaba el traje de spiderman que Stark había hecho solo para él. 

Tony no quería entrar en una relación seria tan pronto después de… la última, pero Peter le estaba haciendo reconsiderarselo seriamente.

Tony sabía que el chico le adoraba como héroe, un monje ciego podría verlo, pero Peter estaba creciendo en un hombre y un superhéroe mejor de lo que Tony recordaba haber sido nunca. Por lo que, según la lógica de Tony, solo cosas buenas podrían salir de pasar más tiempo con Peter.

El joven hombre que le abrazaba era especial, y Tony quería ver el mundo a través de los claros ojos de Peter Parker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notas de la autora original:
> 
> "Escribí este fanfic para darle un ambiente muy diferente a la escena del "abrazo" en el coche. Y me encanta "Whump" Tony!  
> Digamos que Peter está en edad legal"
> 
> Notas de traducción: Espero que hayais disfrutado el epílogo. Pronto subiré otros fanfics traducidos así como la continuación de este.

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí os dejo mi primera traducción.  
> Este fue uno de los primeros fanfics que leí de esta pareja y aunque me encanta que Tony sea el mentor y protector, que los roles se inviertan de forma tan tierna me llegó a la patata.  
> Espero haber hecho justicia de la obra original y que con esto pueda llegar a más personas.  
> Si teneis alguna historia de esta pareja o de otras del universo marvel que os gustaría que tradujese no dudeis en recomendarmela en los comentarios, si me gusta quizás me anime.


End file.
